The Rebellion Against The Koopa King
by Powerstars
Summary: Bowser's minions are sick of the unjust way he is treating them. Simply like pawns, in a game of chess. They've decided, after all these years, it's time to do something about it. It all started with an anonymous Crazee Dayzee. Rated T for language and possible violence.
1. The Ballad Of Crazee Dayzee

_As I sit on this grassy hill_

_Alone, for the others have fallen_

_My petals are feeling a chill_

_I can feel Yoshi coming_

_And I start to think_

_"Why did I join Bowser's army?"_

_As Yoshi comes closer, I notice him wink_

_Signifying that my death is near_

_What I did then_

_Was stupid of me_

_I ran, straight-up ran_

_Into the bushes_

_Neither Yoshi, nor Bowser, nor red-capped Italian_

_Knows where I'm hiding right now_

_It was the only way I could hide from the scallion_

_But, what do I have to do now?_

_"Bowser's unfair," I thought to myself_

_"Making all these creatures fight"_

_"Why doesn't he fight these damn wars himself?"_

_I sighed, knowing the reason_

He thinks himself more important, and he thinks of us as slaves.

**That's** what makes me so Crazee.

-Anonymous Crazee Dayzee


	2. It Begins

The Dayzee decided this was true while residing in the bushes. This thought had came to him before, but never at such a magnitude as this. _Is this my purpose?_, he pondered, _Doomed for the rest of my natural life? A slave?_ Instead of letting the thought pass as he had so many times before, he decided to take action. He decided that he was to speak to King Bowser about the issue. First though, he was going to have to violate a few of this King's rules.

"Rule #47," he said aloud, "never cause serious harm to anyone, it could get the King in legal trouble!" With that, he jumped out of the bushes. Before that poor Yoshi even knew what was happening, the Crazee Dayzee (Who wishes to remain anonymous at this moment) jumped onto his back. Using his leafy arms, he gave Yoshi a cut. Nothing serious, just enough to stun Yoshi long enough for him to get to Bowser's Castle. With that, he ran. He had nothing else to do. It seemed like hours, but, eventually, he finally reached the castle of the reptile ruler. He walked straight up to Bowser's Office, only to be stopped by two Security Bros. (Think Security Guard Hammer Bros.). One of the spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have an appointment?" Our protagonist knew he had to respond.

"No, but this is urgent!" The other one took the next question.

"We may be able to work something out. What is your name?"

"_" Of course, we cannot show his name...when the time comes, you'll know. For now, we'll call him "Crayzee." The first Security Brother spoke once more.

"Yes sir. I will see to it that you and our almighty ruler get to have an appointment. First thing tomorrow." Crayzee pondered.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." As he walked away, something stuck in his head. 'Almighty Ruler?' What sort of cult was this? The next day, as promised, Crayzee got to have a talk with the King. Bowser was infuriated when he brought the unfair way he was treating his minions.

"Do you know why I treat you like slaves?" His voice suddenly rose. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SLAVES! YOUR SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO HAVE THE HONOR OF SERVING ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE **BOWSER**!" Crayzee cowered in his chair. Obviously, he was going to have to do more than talk about it. It was then that the idea of the resistence was born. He handed out flyers to the minions he'd think would most want to rebel. The flyer went something like this:

_Our sole purpose in life is to serve Bowser._

_You may not believe it, but the King that you worship does._

_I propose we do something about!_

_Otherwise, we are damned to life of slavery,_

_So many of our family members have been burned, stomped, and the like!_

_We can stop it!_

_If you agree, come to the Underground Layer in Yoshi's Island this coming Wednesday at 8:00 P.M._

_We can prevent things like this from ever happening again._

_We can drive away King Bowser..._

_..._

_We can avenge the fallen._


	3. The Initial Failure

The minions who recieved the fliers were his friends, so even if they didn't agree on his stance, they wouldn't rat him out to Bowser. Unfortunately, many people _didn't_ share his stance. When meeting time came, only a Goomba named Jeff and a green shelled Koopa named Hal (If you get the reference, cookies for you). They had Bowser's own minions sent to beat the ever-loving crap out of them, simply due to a misunderstanding. They didn't have a terribly good laugh about it later on. So, Crayzee, Hal, and Jeff started scheming.

"I say he pays us more than 3 coins an hour" remarks Jeff.

"I say he pays _me_ at all!" replies Hal.

"Guys, guys, guys!" yells Crayzee, breaking up what would otherwise be an argument. "We have to be serious about this. I don't think he should just be paying us more. I want him thrown out. He's a horrible leader! He treats us like slaves! He straight up said we are slaves. Does that seem humane to you? Do you think that's right? Should he have a right to treat us like slaves, because we _are_? I'd say it's time for the _slaves_ to take a stand! What do you say?" Jeff is the first to speak.

"I don't think so. I have no other source of income, and I'd just get squashed." Hal, then, stepped forward.

"Well, I don't care if the scaredy cat is in or not, I have to do this! First, he doesn't pay me, then he gets the crap beaten out of us over a misunderstanding. We were bleeding!" Jeff starts to walk away.

"Yeah, when you have a chance, let me know, then maybe I'll join ya! Don't worry though, I won't rat you out to King Fat Ass. He doesn't deserve to know." With that, Jeff walked away and the rebellion was left with 2 members. Crayzee and Hal looked at each other on ocassion, their mouthes gaping, not entirely sure that had just happened. It stayed like that for a while until Crayzee curled his fists and spoke up.

"So be it. We're going to triumph over this tyrant no matter how long it takes. He's been killing the innocents for so long instead of risking his own life. We'll grow eventually, if it takes all my god damn life. But we will see his leadership expire. I say we give someone else a chance to rule. You with me?" Hal grinned.

"Hell yeah, I'm with you."

"Good, now who else do you know who would join the rebellion and be a valuable help!?"

"No one!" The triumphentness kinda stopped.

"What, seriously, no one?"

"Well, I know people who would join, and I know people who would be a large help, but none posess both those traits. Sorry, bro." Crayzee stomped a foot on the ground and Hal flinched.

"Dammit! Where in the name of Lakitu can we find a vital help now? I already gave fliers to everyone I know." Hal rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps if we recruit people who could help _us _recruit people?" Crayzee turned around.

"Wha...?"

"Recruit the social people who would be willing to join the rebellion and get them to recruit more for us. I mean, we don't know everyone in the kingdom that well. It could be a viable option." Crayzee pondered this...and grinned.


	4. Hysterical Plant

The first one to be recruited was a talkative Pirhana Plant named Steve. Hal hated Steve, but he was one of the most social minions he knew, and if he mentioned the rebellion to someone who didn't agree with the idea, the one who would get the poop beaten out of them would be Steve. So, Hal and Crayzee went up to his pipe. Nothing...

"Why isn't he coming up?" asked an understandably confused Crayzee. Hal scratched his head.

"I dunno, man. He usually just pops his head out and obnoxiously says 'HI GAIZ.'" So, they knocked. For quite literally an hour. Eventually they heard some groaning and minutes later, Steve poked his head out of the pipe. But he was not his normal cheerful self. He almost seemed panicked.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!?" Hal was weirded out.

"Steve, what's wrong with you? Why do you seem so worried today?" Despite his hatred for Steve, he was geniunly concerned.

"Sorry guys. Ever since this one Crayzee Dayzee said that Bowser treated us like slaves, it seems like he's taken it to heart. I mean, I didn't manage to catch Mario in my mouth, but I caught his Yoshi just fine. I was excited. I'd never caught anything before. So, I tell Bowser...and he whips me! Pulls out a flippin' whip! AND HE WHIPS ME!" Steve began breathing heavily. Hal knew he had to do something.

"Steve, calm down man! Bowser DID treat us like slaves. By the sounds of things, he's just getting crueler. But we can do something about it. We can overthrow him by starting a rebellion. Tell everyone you know!" Steve snapped.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!? If Bowser finds out, he will kill me. Literally, kill me! LITERALLY!" Steve breathed heavily once more. Crayzee slapped him across the face and Hal was shocked.

"I don't know you too well, but calm the hell down! Bowser is not going to find out! Only tell the most trustworthy people and you'll be fine. And if we overthrow him, you'll never be beaten again."

"Maybe, but do you have any idea how many people would be lost!?" Steve replied. "I just don't know if it's worthless! I mean what's worse? Being tortured or being dead."

"Being tortured," Hal butted in, "Besides, we're going to lose people either way. I mean, do you honestly think that people are going to be able to bare all those beatings for the rest of their lives. Wouldn't it be better dying for a good cause rather than dying from being a wuss?" Steve sighed and tears dripped from where his eyes would be, if he had any.

"I don't know guys. I just don't know. I...I-I...I'll join you, but I don't know if I should tell anyone about it yet, y'know?" Hal understood and nodded his head to show that he did.

"Take your time, man, take your time." With that, Hal and Crayzee walked away, as Steve went back to his pipe. Crayzee was determined to come up with a plan, despite the fact that Bowser's army consisted of 3 million and their army didn't even consist of 3. Out of ideas, he turned to Hal.

"Is there anything we can do to him without provoking him enough to sick his army on us?"

"I doubt it dude. I mean, we should at least get some more members first. Don't you know anyone?" Crayzee pondered this and shook his head.

"Nah man. I mean I know one guy, but he's weak and quite frankly needs help. No body believes a word he says." Hal looked interested.

"C'mon dude, it's better than nothing." Crayzee caved in.

"Fine."


End file.
